There's Darkness, then there's Evil
by Jinzo94
Summary: Blackfire comes down to earth but gets attacked and almost destroyed by a mysterious person. She must now track down the one they call Slade and take her revenge, before the Titans take her down first. Ch 4 is up (Plz: I need reviews)
1. A Rough Rocky night

The sky was dark as night had fallen. The stars were visible in the night sky with only a few clouds. The moon shined a bit of light as it began to enter the new moon phase of its orbit. The earth was calm at the moment. Then what appeared to be stars fell from the sky.

She was flying through the midnight skies of earth like she was running for her life. But she turned around and fought back. Two alien ships flew towards her at full velocity with the intent of stopping her once and for all. They fired their guns at her while she dodged the shots. She turned around and fired her violet starbolts. "Get away from me!" she yelled. They yelled from the loudspeaker "You won't get away this time Blackfire!" She turned around again as she tried to fight back. "For the _last_ time" she yelled back "I didn't do it!" Of course they weren't gonna believe her.

Blackfire dove down in an attempt to lose them. It was indeed the police chasing her down. But this time they were chasing her for a crime she didn't commit. It was believed she attempted to steal an extremely prized jewel from the leader of Tamarian after being banished from it. She had indeed secretly gone back to Tamarian sometime after being banished to remember her home; but was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

They chased her down towards the earth where they flew over the waters near the shore of Jump City. Blackfire turned around again and finally managed to blast the ships with her starbolts; but to no avail as she learned they were protected by a forcefield-like shield. Finally she flew under the water. The ships did the same as they continued firing at her. Then she came back up and fired again at one of the ships. Its shield had been neutralized by the water; it was destroyed as it fell and sank to the ocean depths. One down and one to go.

While the other ship chased her she turned around again as she tried to fight back and defend herself. As she turned back to see where she was going, she gasped as she saw she was heading straight for Titans Tower. Immediately she flew up as the chase went on. Hopefully they didn't notice her she thought. The ship chased her to the mountains into the darkness of the wood. Then finally she did it as she nailed the other ship with a starbolt. The ship crashed and Blackfire watched as it skidded along the ground off a cliff, down to the rocky shore.

Blackfire came down as she tried to catch her breath and breathed a sigh of relief. "Man. What a night" she said to herself. It had been a long night for her. She had down her time in prison only to find herself framed for a crime she didn't commit. Finally she walked out into the woods.

She may not have known where she was going next but surly she'd be okay on earth, even if the Teen Titans were around decided to try to take her down. But at the time she had no intentions of paying them a visit after what they've been through. They obviously only looked at her as another bad guy.

Then suddenly she heard a weird crack in the ground. Blackfire stopped and looked around. "Hello?" she said. At first, nothing. Then a loud giant roar as a she looked and a giant figure jumped out, shook the ground, and tried to crush Blackfire! She looked at the giant square monster that looked back with his angry red eyes!

_CinderBlock!_

Another roar and he stormed after her to crush her! Like a bat out of hell Blackfire raced away from him but he ran after him crushing everything in his path! Cinderblock punched her to the ground and stomped on her before she could get up! The he threw her against another cliff and charged after, but she managed to jump out of the way. Cinderblock turned around but didn't see her; he looked back and fourth. Then suddenly he was blasted in the back of the head as he turned around and was showered with a blundering array of violet starbolts! Blackfire shot out and with her hands and her eyes glowing punched him in the chest and knocked him across the area! Cinderblock jumped out at her but she flew under him, came back up and knocked him down. He got up turned around. Blackfire holding a giant boulder tossed it and smashed in on his head!

She went after him again as she punched him out with her alien strength and her starbolts! "Don't know who you are, but you picked the WRONG girl to mess with!"

She finally lead him up to the cliffs and knocked him over. He fell down to the shores.

A bit worn out, Blackfire walked away and regained her breath.

"_Actually,"_ a strange voice called out from the darkness. She glanced around back in fourth in alert. _"YOU picked the wrong girl to mess with!" _she said!

"What?" Blackfire called out. "Who said that? Show yourself!" she yelled! But behind her, Cinderblock suddenly floated up from over the cliff. Blackfire turned around in complete shock! This thing can _fly_ she thought. He came down and tried to crash on top of her; she got out of the way. She tried to fly away from him, but suddenly the ground shot up in front of her! She crashed into it. Cinderblock flew to her and punched her out!

As she tried to get up she looked up and saw a giant boulder looming over her! It suddenly came down and tried to crush her but she shot it with her laser eyes; it exploded, but then she saw the chunks of rock turn into spikes and they flew to her to try and take her out! She dodged them all! She began to realize this person hiding in the dark can somehow control and move rocks telekinetically!

Blackfire then sees a big hand come out of the ground and it grabs her and tries to squeeze her to death. Her head it exposed and then she sees and another boulder come down and tries to smash her head. But using the energy from her starbolts, she destroys the hand to break free and dodges the boulder. But then another arm shoots out of the ground and punches her out. Then she hears that girl's voice again, laughing out loud!

She went up to try to spot out this person hiding in the dark. "Come out and show yourself, you little bitch!" she angrily yelled out. Then a giant rock pillar came out behind her and turned into a hammer that knocked her back down to the ground! Blackfire got up again, but then two flat rocks came out and clapped themselves against her and smashed her.

She opened her eyes and that's when the she saw the girl, in the sky, in the darkness, floating on a big rock, and then hurled a huge spiked boulder at her. Blackfire blasted it with her starbolts and then was about to blast the rock the girl was floating on. But then she was knocked in the back of the neck by another rock, and another rock fist punched her up against a ledge!

The mysterious girl (who is obviously Terra) came and walked towards her. Blackfire, lying on her stomach, struggled to get up, but Terra pulled her back down with some rocks that she made work like ropes. Blackfire couldn't see her cause it was too dark!

"You're on _MY_ planet, bitch!" she said psychotically! "I make all the rules here! You don't! You don't belong here on _my_ planet!" Blackfire struggled to break free; Terra laughed at her as she lifted another boulder about to crush her for good! "And now," she said, "you're never gonna to my planet _again_!"

She was about to drop the boulder on her but then they heard the sound of what sounded like and engine of some sort!

"_Apprentice! Come! Now!"_ another strange voice yelled. This was a man's voice _"We'll take care of her later!"_ Then Terra looked at Blackfire again as her eyes frowned. "We'll meet again, bitch!"

Terra flew away. Blackfire angrily got up and stormed after her! "Oh no you don't!" she yelled. "We're not finished here yet!" But Terra lifted the earth in front of her and Blackfire crashed into it. She had gotten away! Her and whoever that other guy was. Who were those guys she thought! And why did they try to attack her.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, Cinderblock came back and punched her out into the darkness of the woods. Cinderblock walked towards where she had gone looking to finish her off…..

But then, _he_ was hit from behind, by a sonic cannon! "Going somewhere Cinderblock?"

He turned around and saw none other than the Teen Titans! "Sorry to interrupt your late-night hike" Robin said. "But we think you've had enough fun for tonight!" Cyborg said. Then Cinderblock punched the ground to knock them all down.

Soon they were at it! Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were blasting him with all their firepower! BeastBoy turned into a T-Rex to try and take him out. Raven used her powers to smash a huge boulder on his head. Cinderblock was able to resist it all and fight back. But it didn't last for him. Outnumbered the Titans managed to take him down!

Moments later the Titans were at the street right next to where the mountains and the woods were! They all looked around.

"What the heck happened out here anyways?" Robin asked.

Raven replied, "Gee I don't know; Cinderblock broke out of jail, came out her, got angry, had a tantrum, and started smashing stuff! What else would you expect that guy you do?"

"I just wanna know how he broke out of prison, _again_!" Cyborg said.

"Yeah" BeastBoy replied. "The guys broken out of jail so many times, for such a _stupid_ criminal!"

"Yes indeed!" Starfire responded. "It's highly unlikely for him to break out so easily."

"Unless someone else broke him out!" Raven said.

"I don't know" Robin said. "I mean the only person to every break Cinderblock out of jail would be……" he paused. "I mean there's….. how could…."

It was obvious they were thinking about Slade. "No way." Cyborg said. "That's crazy!"

"And you would think Cinderblock would break out jail to rob a bank or something" Raven said. "But instead….."

They were all really confused. Finally Robin said "Come on. Let's go home. We'll figure this out later."

They all loaded up in Cyborg's T-Car and drove off. Blackfire had been standing behind a tree in the darkness. She heard the whole conversation! Who were this guys they were talking about she wondered. And why did that girl and that _"Cinderblock"_ guy attack her? What did _they_ want with her? And who was that voice that yelled for Terra to leave and retreat? Could these have been the guys the Teen Titans were trying to talk about? Obviously she wasn't gonna go knock on their door and ask them. But she _had_ to find out who tried to attack her and why. She had to get her revenge, and with out the Titans knowing she was there.

_TO BE CONTINUED _

Disclaimer: I am not associated with Teen Titans at all in anyway.


	2. The Search

After their fight with Cinderblock the Titans were back at the tower trying to relax and gather their thoughts. Could it really have been Slade who broke Cinderblock out of prison they all wondered? All they could think about was how in the world he could be alive after their last encounter with them. "There's something to this we're not seeing right now." Robin mentioned. "We need to find out."

Meanwhile back in the city, it was late at night. Some of the businesses had closed down for the evening. But Blackfire was still anxious to find the guys who tried to attack her. And she knew just where to go.

She snuck into a business building, just right across from where Titans Tower was and snuck onto a computer. It didn't take her too long to crack the codes to get in. She knew quite a bit how to hack computers for an alien. She had managed to connect and hack into the mainframe at Titans Tower. They _had_ to know something about the guys who attacked but she didn't know any of these guys they'd fought with.

She went to where they had the list of criminals the Titans had fought and were still searching for. It was a long list, so she went to the search link and typed in the word "Rock" and hit enter. It brought up a shorter list. Then she noticed the name with the picture of Cinderblock as she recognized him. She clicked on his profile.

She read his profile: "**Cinderblock**- A huge mammoth made of cement rock, Cinderblock has attempted to rob several stores and hurt anyone who gets in his way. His has also joined forces with Slade on occasions to carry out certain missions……"

_Slade_ she stopped. His name had a link attached to it. It must lead to his profile she thought. She stopped and clicked Slade's profile.

She read: "**Slade**- Has been a long time rival with the Teen Titans; on many occasions has attempted to destroy the city, and had once forced Robin to serve as his apprentice" hehe that'd be an interesting idea she thought to herself. She read on. "After Robin escaped and failed to stop him, Slade later came across Terra, the blonde girl with the ability to control rock. Slade would then convince her to come to him and serve him….."

She stopped again! _Ability to control rock?_ Terra's name also had a link on it. She remembered fighting that mysterious girl and how she made all those boulders fly and shape-shifted all the rocks into different things. She then she remembered hearing that voice. That man's voice. _"Apprentice! Come! Now!"_ This _had_ to be her! She had to be that girl who attacked her and tried to destroy her! She immediately clicked Terra's profile!

She read: "**Terra**- When the Titans first met her she was a lost lonely little girl with the awesome power to telekinetically control rock. The Titans offered her to join the team, but she ran away afraid since she couldn't control her powers. She went to Slade, who trained her to control her powers and forced her to be his loyal apprentice…." This was her! Blackfire had found who she was after. "…However, Terra realized what she was doing was wrong and turned on Slade……. Was then turned into stone…." Blackfire read on. She went back to Slade's profile and re-read everything about him. He did the same with Terra.

Back at Titans Tower Robin was still trying to figure everything out as Cyborg and BeastBoy played the Gamestation and Raven and Starfire did their own thing. Then suddenly there was a bang on the door! The Titans all stopped what they were doing as they went and answered.

It was Aqualad.

"Aqualad?" Robin said. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Something's wrong." Aqualad said.

Moments later they were looking at the big screen in the living room. "I just found this at the bottom of the ocean, just a couple miles away from here" he explained to the Titans. "I don't know what it is, but I don't trust it! Maybe you can help me figure out what it is."

Aqualad showed the Titans a picture of it

"Huh?" Robin said.

"Dude!" BeastBoy replied.

"What the heck _is_ that thing?" Cyborg said.

The Titans were looking at the wreckage of what appeared to be a sunken alien spacecraft, lying at the bottom of the sea.

Starfire gasped. "I… I think _I_ know what that is!" she said. "You do?" Robin replied.

"That looks just like one of the transportation vehicles used by the cops! Well, the cops of the universe. They track down and capture criminals from several planets and take them into jail!" she told them.

"But what's it doing out _here_?" Cyborg asked.

"There aren't any aliens here on earth….. are there?" Raven asked.

"Maybe the criminals just like to come and hide on earth" BeastBoy was saying "cause it's such a cool planet!"

"Wait a minute" Robin said. "Unless….." but then the alarm in the tower went off. Trouble.

Blackfire was flying through the darkness in a cave as she glowed her hands for light. She was still after Slade and Terra. Supposedly she was in the cave where Slade and Terra had their little climatic battle and where Slade supposedly fell into lava and Terra ended up sacrificing her self and turned to stone. Slade must have somehow survived and brought Terra back to life if these were really the ones who attacked her. If they had come back from the dead there had to be _some_ sort of clue about them and there whereabouts in this cave she thought!

She made it to the end of the cave and into the big area where everything happened. She looked around. There was some old broken machinery, and all the ground had become igneous cooled lava. Then she looked up as the light from her glowing hand reflecting of something. It was the metal plague with Terra's name on it that the Titans had put in her honor. Then she looked above it. There was Terra, a still and motionless stone; a statue of a true friend that was no more!

But wait a minute she thought! This isn't right! If Terra is still alive why is she still here a statue? Terra _had_ to be the one who attacked her earlier that night! It had to be her…… unless, she thought…

Finally Blackfire turned around with an amused look on her face. "Oh _Terra_!" she called out loud. "You're a funny little girl!" she yelled. "You almost had me fooled for a second here, making this little statue of yourself here to confuse me! It _does_ look just like you!" Terra must be hiding in the darkness of the cave having waited for Blackfire to come find her she thought. "You don't have to hide from me you know! I know all about you!" her fist began to glow. "Why don't you come out so we can chat face to face?"

But there was no answer. Nothing after Blackfire stopped. Just a moment of silence.

Blackfire was getting angry. "_Ter-RA!_" she yelled out loud again. "I know you're here you little coward! Why don't you come out here and let's finish what we started! You really think you can get away with trying to crush me like that?"

"Actually" a voice came from nowhere! "It wasn't Terra who tried to fight you back there!" a man suddenly appeared from the darkness. "It was _me_, Blackfire!"

She looked at the man. It was him! It was indeed _SLADE_!

"Slade" she said in complete shock. "Wait a minute? How do you know who I am?"

"The same way you found out about me!" he said! "I've been dying to met you for some time now!"

"Where is she?" Blackfire yelled.

"Who?" Slade said.

"That little bitch! Terra!" Blackfire yelled. "Me and her have a little score to settle here!"

"Why she's standing right behind you!" Slade suddenly answered.

Blackfire looked behind and saw Terra had walked out of the darkness. She was standing pale like a rock. "Relax" Slade said. "She's not going to try to fight you."

"I don't care!" Blackfire immediately launched out at her but suddenly Terra floated up on a rock out of the way at to Slade.

"Enough" he yelled to Blackfire. "Terra isn't going to fight you. I won't let her."

Blackfire looked up again at the Terra statue. Now she knew it _was _a fake.

"In fact she _can't_ fight you. Because _I'm_ controlling her every move" he said as he lifted his hand up. Terra did the exact as Slade did it.

"Huh?" Blackfire said in shock. But then she stopped and remembered reading Terra's profile: how Slade was able to control Terra with the suit she was wearing.

"Wait so it was _you_ who tried to attack me wasn't it?" she yelled.

"I wasn't necessarily trying to _destroy_ you Blackfire. But merely I was testing your ability, your strength, your power! Don't you think if I really wanted to destroy you, you wouldn't be here right now?" he said in a sort of sadistic way. "A dark little girl like you? With tremendous power?"

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"You're an amazing little girl Blackfire. You're one of the biggest criminals in the universe!" Slade began to say. "You're gifted with extreme power! Yet no one seems to understand you! You're just different from everyone around you. And you were even banished from your own home planet by your own sister. You're one of the most wanted and hated and misunderstood people out there, even the Teen Titans want to stop you. But I can help dear child!"

"Huh?" Blackfire said. She didn't trust him.

"Join me!" he said aloud to her. "Join me Blackfire! Me and Terra. I can help get what you've always wanted; together we'll destroy the Teen Titans once and for all, along with your sister. And then the three of us shall rule this entire planet, together!"

"Join _you_? Destroy the Teen Titans?" Blackfire said. "How crazy do you think I am?" she yelled back.

"What do you mean?" Slade whispered.

"I have my own issues with the Titans, but I don't have any intention to try and destroy them!" she said. "Besides, do you really think I would join with someone as crazy and psychotic as you? Especially after what you did trying to kill me?"

"What other choice do you have?" Slade said angrily. "Where else will you go? You can't go back to you're home planet! You're already the most wanted criminal out there. And here, you'll only be the most wanted criminal on the Titans list! Trust me! I know you would!"

"Forget it!" she shouted to him. "I'm not coming with you, no matter what you do!"

Then Terra lifted her arm up. "Wrong answer!" she suddenly said. Then all the sudden Blackfire was blasted as Terra made the ground explode in front of her and as she hurled a boulder towards her. Blackfire immediately blasted it with her starbolts. Then Slade and Terra floated up on a rock and began to fly away. "You have no where else to go! No other choice!" Slade called out to her. Terra opened up a tunnel as she and Slade disappeared into it. "I'll be waiting!" Slade said to her.

Blackfire tried to chase after them but Terra closed up the tunnel. They had gotten away, AGAIN!

Blackfire was as angry as she could be. She eyed the fake statue of Terra. With all her anger she glowed her eyes and her hands and fired at it and watched it blowup and crumble to dust!

All the sudden, "_GASP_"

"NO" a voice whispered.

"_What did you do?_" Robin said.

Blackfire suddenly turned around in shock and terror. There standing in the opening of the cave were none other than the Teen Titans!

_TO BE CONTINUED _

Disclaimer: I am not associated with Teen Titans in any way at all.


	3. Fighting from being Cornered

Blackfire looked at the Titans in horror. They looked back with dark eyes. She was trapped! The looks on the Titans' faces said it all. There was no way she could tell them.

"Just what did you do to our friend?" Robin yelled. "And why did you come back?"

"Wait" Blackfire tried to explain. "It's not what it looks like! That wasn't your friend!"

"Yes it was!" Cyborg yelled. "You came all the back from Tamarian just to kill an innocent little friend of ours trapped in time?"

"Yea why did you do it?" BeastBoy yelled even angrier.

"Guys…." Blackfire tried to say again. "Just listen to me…."

But their rage and their blindness to the truth took over!

"ATTACK!" Robin yelled.

Immediately Starfire blasted her sister! The other Titans charged after her. Blackfire got up. She had no choice now but to defend herself!

Robin leaped up in the air and spun around and tossed three of his explosive disks at her. Blackfire shot them with her starbolts but then she was blasted by Cyborg's sonic cannon. She got up and saw Robin jump at her with his steel bow. She managed to dodge his swings at her and then caught the bow and with Robin still holding it, she lifted it and threw Robin at Cyborg.

But at the same moment she was blasted again by Star. She saw Starfire fly towards her to try and take her out. Blackfire flew above her to dodge her, but BeastBoy, now a T-Rex, whacked Blackfire with his massive tail. The impact sent her flying and crashing into the wall at the end of the cave. She slumped down. She opened her eyes and saw a black giant boulder floating over her and plunge down to her. Immediately she jumped out of the way. Raven was now standing in front of her.

"Just listen to me" she desperately said. "I don't want to fight you!"

"I'll bet you don't!" Raven just said as she blasted Blackfire with her powers! Blackfire tried to hit her with her starbolts but Raven blocked them. Then she saw Starfire come after her again, but this time she dodged her and blasted her in the stomach, sending her flying away. She quickly turned around and finally hit Raven with her laser eye.

She seemed to be getting desperate so Blackfire got up and tried to fly away out of the cave to escape. But then she was caught by the ankle and yanked back to the ground by Robin's grappling hook. Quickly she grabbed the rope as Robin held it and used her strength to yank and throw Robin him into Starfire. But then she heard Cyborg yelling as he leaped up and tried to blast her again. She dodged the massive shot, but she was still knocked down by the impact. As she got up she saw BeastBoy turned into a bull and charging at her. She quickly punched the ground with her starbolt and the blast knocked him up. She then grabbed BB by the horns and using her strength tossed him at Cyborg.

Then finally she got up and made a run for it. She flew to the opening of the cave as the Titans tried to stop her again. She fired a few more starbolts at them to hold them off.

Blackfire was racing through the air for her life to make it out of the cave.

But then a black wall appeared cutting her off as she crashed into it. Raven, who used her powers to stop her, and the other Titans, came up as they were getting closer to her. But Blackfire laser eyed the ceiling in front of them as it exploded and a bunch of rocks fell in front of them to close them off. Blackfire punched at the dark wall Raven made and flew on.

The Titans then quickly destroyed the rocks that stopped them and went after Blackfire again.

Then finally the Titans reached the end of the cave. They were outside again. Blackfire was no where to be found.

"Where did she go?" Robin yelled.

"She vanished" BeastBoy said.

"Not for long though" Cyborg said angrily.

"If she thinks she can really get away with this, she's dead wrong!" Raven said.

"But where is she? She could be anywhere." Star said.

"Alright!" Robin said. "Everybody split up! Search the entire city! Find her, and take her down! Let's go!"

Immediately Starfire, Raven and BeastBoy took to the sky and flew away in opposite directions. Cyborg then made his way to the T-Car, hoped in and speeded off. Robin waited til they were gone and immediately ran to his motorcycle.

He hoped on and revved it up. He speeded of down to the road.

But then his eyes widened up in shock. He immediately hit the breaks and came to a shrieking halt! He stopped. Blackfire was standing right there in front of him! She stood her ground and wasn't going anywhere! They stared at each other; Blackfire looked Robin in the eyes. Robin looked back. Then Robin went for his communicator to contact the others, but Blackfire lifted her finger and hit it away from him with a small bolt.

"Listen to me!" she told him. "I _don't_ want to fight you guys. Terra is alive! And so is Slade!"

Robin looked at her. "Do you really think I supposed to believe that and….."

But then he stopped! He thought for a moment. "Wait a minute!" he said. "How do you know who Slade and Terra are?"

"Because" Blackfire said. "They were the ones who tried to attack and destroy me out in the woods. Them and their friend CinderBlock."

"Huh?" Robin said. "But then what……you……" he was confused.

"Terra's alive." Blackfire said. "But that statue you saw me destroy wasn't her. It was a replica of herself she made."

"Hold on." Robin said. "_You_ were out there in the woods when we fought CinderBlock?" he asked. She nodded her head. Robin then remembered that night, after they beat CinderBlock they all thought Slade might have come back, but didn't really believe or think he did.

"After they tried to kill me and got away I was able to hunt and find them in the cave. Slade is alive! He brought back Terra. I saw them in person in there in that cave!"

"But how would know about them in the first place?" Robin asked.

Blackfire closed her eyes for a second. "I had to hack into yall's computer at the Tower to find out who they were. I read everything about them. Then after I found them, Slade tried to talk to me. He tried to offer me to join him and Terra and to help try and take you guys down. I refused. Then they tried to attack me again and then they got away; they disappeared into earth. They're still alive! I encountered them myself Robin. That's when I blew up the statue and you guys showed up thinking I just killed her."

She stopped and closed her eyes for a moment trying to hold back the emotions and the anger. Robin didn't want to believe a word of what Blackfire said, but it all sounded so real. It all made sense somehow. "No! This can't be! You're _lying_!" he said in disbelief.

"You have to trust me. You know Slade better than anyone else and you know what he's capable of." She told him. "I don't wanna fight you guys. I just wanna find Slade and Terra and take them down so I can take my…."

"No!" You're not going after him." Robin said. He was trying to gather his thoughts. "I don't want any trouble with you Robin." Blackfire told him one last time.

Then the communicator on Robin's R-Cycle beeped. Robin looked at Blackfire for a moment with an unsure look. He answered the communicator. "Robin!" Cyborg was on it. "Have you found Blackfire yet? Cause neither of us have. Did you find her?"

Robin looked over at Blackfire again. She looked back at him. He could see it in her now. He turned to back to Cyborg. "No." he answered. "I haven't found her yet. Keep searching though." Then Cyborg responded "Alright then" and went off.

They looked back at each other. "Alright Blackfire. I'll help you find Slade." Robin told her. "But don't think this means I can trust you. Alright?"

Finally Blackfire breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he wasn't gonna fight her. "Alright then" she said.

"Come on." Robin said.

Meanwhile Cyborg and the others were still out and about looking all over the place for Blackfire.

"Still no sign of her." Raven said on the communicator.

"We can not let her get away." Starfire said.

"Robin hasn't found her either." BeastBoy replied.

"Just keep searching everyone." Cyborg replied. "We'll find her."

But meanwhile Robin had returned to Titans Tower and made Blackfire come with him. She was sitting outside one of the doors in the hallway as she waited for Robin to come out. Then the door opened and Robin came out carrying a black, brown outfit and a bunch of weapons with big a big "S" on them.

"What the heck?" Blackfire said.

"These are all the little souvenirs I got after being Slade's apprentice. If we're gonna find and take down Slade, then we have to _think_ like Slade too." Robin went off the room across the hall. "Gimmie a second to change into this."

Meanwhile the other Titans were still searching for Blackfire.

Then their communicators went off. They answered. "Titans!" Robin said. "I've found Blackfire! She's here at the beach just behind the metal plant! Come quick!"

Cyborg immediately responded. "We're on our way!" "Ditto." Raven said. The Titans headed in the direction.

But underground, the image of Robin that appeared on the Titans' communicators was on a big screen. Slade pressed the button and it went away. "_Excellent!_" Slade said sadistically! Terra stood behind him. "_Hehehehehehe!_" she laughed.

Meanwhile, Robin and Blackfire stood on the roof at Titans Tower. "I have to admit" Blackfire said to him "you look like you would've made a great apprentice for a guy like Slade."

"Oh please!" Robin said to her. "I don't even wanna go there!"

"So where do we start?" Blackfire asked.

But before Robin could answer his communicator went off. He looked at it and it showed some kind off trouble, at the metal plant on the other side of town. "Huh?" Robin touched the buttons on it and tried to call Cyborg.

"Cyborg? Where are you? What's going on?"

Then there was an answer.

"Why, _hello_ Robin!" Slade appeared on the screen!

"Huh?" Blackfire gasped! "_No_" Robin whispered!

_TO BE CONTINUED _

Disclaimer: I am not associated with Teen Titans in any way at all.


	4. Thinking Like Slade

"What's the matter Robin?" Slade said on Robin's communicator. "I thought you'd be _happy_ to see me, after all this time! It's been quite a while hasn't it?"

Blackfire was off screen; Slade didn't know she was there with Robin. Slade could only see Robin's face and couldn't see he had changed into his apprentice outfit.

"I knew you'd come back Slade." Robin finally said. "I'm not so surprised by it."

"I had a feeling you wouldn't." Slade said. "I didn't except _you_ to be as surprised as your friends."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Robin then asked.

But then stopped and remembered, Slade was talking to him through _Cyborg's_ communicator. "Don't you know? You knew me better than anyone! You were the only one on the team that would ever stay up late at night, watching, waiting, for that one moment when I'd suddenly jump out of nowhere, and strike, and take down the city! No one else wanted to believe I just might still be out here!" he said.

Robin tried not to tempt Slade. "Hmmph, your right!" Robin said. "And I doubt they'll believe me when I tell them about this!"

"Oh Robin," Slade said sadistically. "You don't _have_ to!"

Then suddenly Slade moved the screen on the communicator over. Robin looked in shock and horror as he saw Starfire, BeastBoy, Cyborg, and Raven, all chained and bound up against the wall in dark blue energy chains! The chains that went around there wrists and ankles would send a shock and them with the push of a button as means of torture. There were some needles attached to the chains that went in their bodies slightly that would also torture them and cut them off from use of their powers!

But even more shocking, there standing right next to them, was _Terra!_

"You know one thing I always found amusing about them all, was they _always_ seemed to listen to _you_, no matter what you say or do!" Slade said amusingly!

"Robin looked through the screen at Terra in shock! "Hey Robin!" she then called out. "Miss me?"

Then Blackfire suddenly jumped at the sound of her voice. That was here, she thought. That bitch she wanted to just get her hands on and…. But then she stopped and tried to cool herself as she couldn't let them know she was there.

"Hhmmph! Impressive!" Robin said trying to keep his act.

"What's the matter?" Slade then said. "I thought you'd be rather surprised to see your old friend Terra again! Not to mention your friends in bondage at my mercy!" he said sadistically.

"Like I said," Robin went on. "It's _not_ that suprising."

"Cause this is normally the part where you yell what am I planning and where am I." Slade said. But then he stopped for a moment. "You perhaps…… you're just pretending!"

"Does it really matter?" Robin said. "I thought you wanted _me_ this whole time!" Then Robin showed Slade what he was wearing. Slade looked in surprise to see Robin dressed up as his apprentice again.

"Well," Slade said. "You're smarter than I thought!"

"Where are they?" Robin finally said wanting to know where Slade was hiding know.

"Now Robin!" Slade said evilly. "I think you know how to find me!"

And finally Slade shut off the communicator.

Robin and Blackfire looked at each other. They were still in surprise at what just prevailed. Then Blackfire just smiled. Robin smiled a bit also. "Come on. Let's go." He said.

Meanwhile back in the cave, Terra walked up to BeastBoy and Raven. They looked up at her as they remained captive. "Don't worry!" Terra said sadistically. "It'll all be over soon!"

Then BeastBoy looked at her "But…..how did….. you….. I thought you……Terra, why are you……" as he was saying this Terra began to have a confused look in her face for a second, but before BeastBoy could finish Terra hit a button on her arm and the energy chains shocked BeastBoy as he jumped back and forth. "Why?" Terra said. "Because I can!"

Then Slade, who was still controlling Terra and what she said, had Terra walk over to her. "That's right my dear!" he said. Terra was in front of him as he held her chin up to him. "Everything is working out _perfectly_!" he said sadistically.

For a moment Terra began to bring a worried look in her eyes, but then it was consumed.

"So what do we do next?" Terra asked.

"We simply wait, for Robin to come find us." Slade said. "Then when he comes, we'll be ready! Soon, everything we need will all be here!" he said evilly.

Later, Blackfire flew the city with Robin in her arm as he told her where all to go exactly. Robin had a determined look on his face, but Blackfire was still unsure.

"I don't know about this." Blackfire said to her.

"We have no other choice." Robin said.

"I know, but this just isn't right. Slade knows we're coming after him." she said.

"No, he thinks _I'm_ going after him," Robin said. "and that I'm gonna join him as his apprentice again. He doesn't have to know you're here."

"But what if he _does_?" Blackfire said.

"It won't matter." Robin said. "He may know we're coming for him, but he doesn't know what we're planning."

"Then how do we know what _he's_ planning?" she asked.

"Think about it;" Robin said. "all Slade wants is for everyone to join forces with him so he can take down the city and the rest of the planet! That's why he didn't try to capture me, because he wants to force me to join him!"

"No," Blackfire said. "He wants _me_ to join him. I think he's getting us to walk into a trap."

"Don't worry about it." Robin told her. Then Blackfire was silent as she tried to trust him and they flew on.

It was only a few moments later. Robin walk out of the woods to the metal power plant; the one where apparently Cyborg and the rest of the Titans disappeared to, and where Slade was supposed to be. Robin was alone. He walked into the place like a lamb to slaughter almost. Maybe he _was_ walking into a trap he thought like Blackfire suggested. No, it couldn't. Whether or not Slade was really here, Robin did know if Slade wanted to try and destroy _him_ he would've done that when he had the chance. Either he would find Slade, or Slade would find him.

Robin walked in, with all his weapons and dressed to join Slade. He looked around. He walked around the place with his T-communicator to find clues.

He found a basement. He went down and found himself walking through a bunch of underground tunnels. He went down deeper and deeper.

The he found it: the big open area and room in the cave. The computers were all there. Whether or not they were Slade's or the metal plants tech, he was there. He just looked around for a while.

"So…." A voice came from the darkness. "Do tell me, what made you decide to come back, Robin?"

Finally Robin looked up and saw Slade walk out from on top of a ledge.

"Slade" Robin said as he looked up to him. "I missed you." He said. "I really did!"

"Is that so?" Slade said. "I feel honored."

"I always knew you would come back." Robin began to say. "Do you know how long I would stay up at night trying to find you? Even though everyone else thought you were gone for good?" "I can only imagine." Slade answered. "I thought I wanted to take you down for good!" Robin said. "But realized: like Starfire once told me how I was exactly like you. I realized that the others could never understand me, and no matter how hard I tried to get them to, they would always ignore me and blow me off! But now you're back. And here we are again."

Slade looked down at him. "Indeed." He said. "Here we are again. And to think, this time I don't _have_ to try and _force_ you into joining me. You're finally ready to join all by yourself, and become what you were destined to be!"

Then suddenly Terra came out. She walked out of the darkness from behind Robin and walked up to with that smile on her face. "Welcome to our family Robin."

Slade came down to them. "So tell me" Robin said. "how _did_ you do it?"

"You mean, how did I bring back Terra?" Slade said. "It really wasn't that hard."

"No" Robin stopped him. "How did you manage to take down and capture all my friends at once?"

"Oh that. That was actually much easier. Just luring them like fish into a trap just to find you and Blackfire with out them suspecting a thing about us." Slade told him. "It's funny how we did it."

"And then so what did you decide to do with them?" Robin then asked.

"Robin" Slade said. "Does it _really_ matter to you? Know that you're one of us?" "Just wanted to know." Robin said. "You don't think it really matters to _me_ know do you?" "Maybe." Slade said getting a bit suspicious. "Maybe not! What if I didn't do anything to them? What if I _did_? It wouldn't bother at all know would it? Maybe they're all just gone for good?"

"Or maybe" a voice from no where came. "You just picked the wrong night to play with us!"

And then a giant violet starbolt came flying from behind Slade. But to her amazement, Slade leaped over it without even looking and jumped towards her. Blackfire looked in shock as he fell right in front of her and turned around a punched her in the chin! Blackfire fell back but Slade grabbed her and tossed her down and she went sliding on the ground. Terra looked at her and made the ground explode underneath Blackfire as she went flying up and crashing down.

"Blackfire." Robin went over to her and lifted her up.

"Don't you see what I'm trying to do here?" Slade shouted angrily.

Terra stood by his side on the opposite end while Robin and Blackfire stood by each other. "Just look at us all!" Slade said. "Together: me, Terra, Robin, and Blackfire! Think of the possibilities you two! We'll be unstoppable with our combined strength! And you'll all be able to leave your lives of pain and misery from the ones around you behind!"

"_Don't tempt me_!" Blackfire growled at Slade.

Slade looked down onto her with an angry look. "What's the matter my dear? I'm right here waiting!"

Then finally she had it as she fired another starbolt at them ready to take them down!

"Blackfire! NO!" Robin yelled.

_TO BE CONTINUED _

Disclaimer: I am not associated with Teen Titans in any way at all.


End file.
